cloudy with no chance of meatballs
by v-hills
Summary: “Oh well you know, it’s just that there was this … hugeexplosionrightinfrontofmeandsincethenI’vehadsomuchluckthatI’mafraidit’sjustsomesortofcoma-dream?” // it's a kind of romantic, general, adventure-like thing with a little angst? hum. //
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There are way too less fanfictions about this movie ... I'm hoping to get anyone to write one! with writing one myself. kinda ...**

**Movie's not mine~.**

* * *

_Flint_

Never in my life have I felt something … quite like this. It was … stunning! stunningly soft, beautiful, overwhelming, unique, wonderful, sweet, thrilling, tender, breathtaking … oh yeah, literally breathtaking. We broke apart, both gasping for air, and I felt like I was going to faint. Not because of a lack of oxygen though, but because of this whirlwind of emotions dancing through my head. The first thought was Sam. The second, too, and several others that followed all circled just about her. Then there was this thing about destroying the FLDSMDFR – SUCCESSFULLY – destroying the FLDSMDFR, the seemingly endless fall, accompanied by trying to compose a proper last-words-speech inside my foggy head which was still in quite a flurry by the foregoing explosion, this being aborted by RATBIRDS catching me and carrying me down to earth – which was _kinda_ unexpected and quite awkward but who am I to question my saviors – multiplied with dad saying, no, more like thinking those words I would've never dreamed to hear and which thrilled me to no end --- and here I decided to stop thinking, because I knew the following would just weigh me down again, and I totally REFUSED to let that happen.  
So here I stood, suddenly afraid to move a single muscle, eyes clenched shut, still breathing heavily, arms wrapped around Sam's warm body, feeling the slight pressure of her forehead leaning into my chest, her light chuckle ringing in my ears …

"Flint?"

"Mmmh?"

"Did I paralyze you just now, or will you move some time in the future?"

"Is it … safe?"

"… err … what do you mean, safe?"

"Like, will you still be there when I open my eyes … ?"

"… Since you're still holding me with your death-like grip … I don't think I'll be going anywhere."

"Oh well you know, it's just that there was this … huge-explosion-right-in-front-of-me-and-since-then-I've-had-so-much-luck-that-I'm-afraid-it's-just-some-sort-of-coma-dream?"

Silence … more silence … even the chattering in the background had died … oh how uncomfortable, maybe I shouldn't have said it out loud? I felt the bittersweet taste of panic creep up my neck as I realized that the soft pressure of Sam's forehead had vanished from my chest. Oh this could not be true! And even though I was panicking and screaming and pulling out strands of hair out of my head on the INSIDE, all I got out was a panicky whisper: "Would anyone say anything to prove me wrong, pleeease …??" I held my breath again. Still silence.

"BWAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAAAAH!!!"  
Earl's loud bellowing overshadowed the shrill "EEEEEEEK?!" that escaped my lungs as a boggled backwards, arms rocketing into an awkward kung-fu fighting stance, eyes wide open, gaping in shock and almost falling out of their respective wholes, while ignoring my inner scream to close them again because everything was just SO darn bright. There was Earl, laughing so hard that he kinda cried, next to him his wife and child, together with a lot, LOT of other people (oh yeah, I remembered the crowd from before I closed my eyes in the first place), all either laughing or grinning at my antics, all together in what was left from ChewAndSwallow, and I felt a slight tug on the left arm of my labcoat. My plate-sized eyes slowly wandered to the left and shrank down into their usual size with relief at the sight of Sam who looked stunned and amused at the same time. A sheepish grin found its way onto my face.

"It wasn't a dream." I mumbled through my teeth. Sam just nodded with her glowing eyes fixated on mine. I stared at her a little, then turned my gaze up to the sky as I continued to lilt through my teeth, since the grin was kinda glued onto my face. "This is soo-hooooo embarrassing~ …"

And then she pulled me close again and lilt herself: "But soo-hooooo darn cute!" and with those words she pressed her lips on mine again, so fast that I couldn't even think about holding my breath, and it was … even BETTER than the first kiss! So that's how it's done right! And I failed my first kiss in front of that huge audience, how very embarrassing. But don't worry, that's only what I thought AFTER the kiss, since there really wasn't any room for thoughts while it lasted.  
Her warmth radiated through me, making me feel light and fuzzy as my eyelids became heavy and closed all by themselves. I savoured every single moment of her, and though my heart was racing at the beginning, it was now slowing down, and down, and down … it felt like drowning, but in a good way. We broke apart and I found myself in her tight embrace, feeling her fingertips caressing my back, soothing. I kissed her forehead lightly, as I only managed to open my eyes halfway, and rested my head onto hers. I blinked a few times to get rid of that dizziness that had taken over, but didn't really succeed as I felt more and more lightheaded. Was that how I was supposed to feel after a real kiss? I wanted to hold her forever, but my arms were getting heavier by the second and slowly lowered themselves back to my sides. My mind seemed to have become liquid, since I wasn't able to grasp a single thought. The world around me began to melt and the sounds became nothing more than a distant hum... and then it tilted …. felt ... nothing …… silence ……… black …………………

Sam felt very comfortable, cradled into Flint's chest. It was as if his chest was built just to hold her. His heartbeat was soothing, not as wild as she had it expected to be, since he had such a hyper personality. But what was that? There was a sensation she couldn't place, and she blinked her eyes and focused. There. He was trembling ever so slightly. "Flint?" She said confused as she felt his arms drifting off her sides and cried out his name a second time as he became limp in her arms and toppled over. She went down with him, trying to ease the impact of his fall. They were both cought shortly before they hit the ground though as Earl and Tim both reacted more out of reflex than anything else. A collective gasp could be heard by the crowd surrounding them. Tim scooped his son up into his arms and shook him slightly. "Flint? Can you hear me? Flint!"

"Manny?!" Sam called frantically, only to jump a little to hear him answer right next to her.

"I'm here, Sam. Don't worry." Everyone observed him with worried eyes as he carefully checked Flint's vitals, his face unreadable. Flint didn't react once, his chest rising and falling slowly, eyebrows furrowed into a slight frown. The doctor finally lifted his head and turned to his bystanders.

"He's got several bruises, maybe a head trauma. The adrenaline is probably just making its way out of his system. His body has to be pretty exhausted by his last … activities."

"So he's going to be okay??" Sam piped up hopefully. All eyes went back to Manny who himself continued to watch Flint, the expression on his face now tender.

"He is going to be okay."

The collective cheer that followed almost woke the young inventor. Almost.

* * *

**A/N: I'll call it a oneshot for now, since i'm not sure if i'll continue or not~. :] **

**reviews, pretty please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Soooooo I might guess I decided to continue~. :]  
thank you for your ever present kindness, S. Snowflake! 8)  
and to Renee ... here we go~. this is what I call excellent timing. There are still not enough cwacom-fanfictions out there. Sooooo sad!  
Movie's not mine, yada yada ... enjoy. Review? I like reviews. Do you like reviews?  
**

* * *

Numbers.  
Numbers and symbols,  
transforming into formulas, into molecules rushing by,  
into signs, equations, chemical reactions, scientific terms, calculations, electricity. A whirlwind of complete chaos rioting through his unconscious mind at a speed of light, until eventually settling down, slowly, piecing together bits of information and with that composing the sound of a picture. The sound of an idea. A solution. A plan. And with that solution found, reality made its way back to him, though little by little, like waves. Slight humming rose, sounds of movement, shadows of colour phasing in. He was able to hear voices now, supposedly from a lot of people, though not all around him. Mostly dull and faint, but still there, and some kind of echoing. Maybe he was in some sort of hall. There were a few voices close to him which seemed familiar. He couldn't process what they said just yet, so decided to concentrate onto his other senses. He could feel his body, but it felt too heavy to move. His chest felt tight, as if something put pressure on it and his head was succumbed into a constant throbbing. He felt a little chilly, too.

"…..eeeeve!"

"…dn't do that, right? I mean, there are people here, NEEDING help, and that's all they come up with?!"

"Sam, we could go on ranting or try to make the best out of the situation."

"And how are we supposed to do that? Which resources do we have?"

"… We're still having the _Outtasighter_."

"Out of sight is not enough, the food needs to be gone! Better before it starts moulding …"

Flint wanted to intervene, but everything he got out was a hoarse "Hrgh---". Which seemed to be actually enough to catch their attention. A gasp, the conversation died and he could hear something rustle next to him, then felt a soft touch on his forehead.

"Flint?" Sam's voice asked quietly.

"Can you open your eyes?" Manny's voice said.

"Eyes!" the voice of Steve's Translator echoed excitedly.

Flint tried, but his eyelids didn't bother to move. The frown on his face deepened as he drew in a sharp breath to prepare himself for another try. He was growing uncomfortable with the difficulties his brain seemed to have with processing his wishes of movement. The uncomfortable feeling wore off almost immediately though, as he felt a big and warm hand closing around his right hand and giving him a reassuring squeeze. He'd recognize his father's hands everywhere.  
At the third try his eyelids finally gave way. After adjusting to the light conditions Flint took in his surroundings. His Dad, Sam and Earl were circling around him, he could see the back of a leaving Manny, and Steve was sitting upon his chest, eyeing him curiously. The pressure-on-chest-question was solved. He found himself lying on a mattress at the town's gym, with a lot of people buzzing around or sitting around in little groups, children running about, playing, and there was Manny again, returning with a cup in his hand and settling down next to him. He carefully propped up Flint's head.

"Drink this." Flint eyed him warily as he opened his mouth and grimaced as he swallowed the bitter liquid.

"What was that?!" he asked with his hoarse voice.

"It helps."

"Ahh … awesome?"

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked, a little worried smile on her face.

"Oh, um, great, really, but what I wanted to say earlier--" he cleared his tingling throat, but was interrupted by his dad as he wanted to continue.

"Do you remember what happened before you fainted?"

"Huh? Y-yeah of course I do! food storms, man-eating chickens, exploding FLDSMDFRs, ratbirds saving my life …" Flint's eyes widened a little as the following memories entered his mind and he continued with a quiter voice, a small smile forming onto his face, "… you … and Sam …" Flint blinked surprised. "I don't remember anything after that."

"That's because you fainted right after that. Welcome back, Flint Lockwood!" Earl explained to him and Flint just nodded in understanding.

"But I don't remember _being_ unconscious."

"Maybe because you _were unconscious?_" Earl answered incredulously.

"Yes, it's not that you could think something like _Oh my god, I'm unconscious_ when you're knocked out, right?" Sam agreed jokingly.

"But I WAS!" Flint insisted, eagerly flipping into a sitting position, gesticulating wildly with his hands as he tried to explain. "I mean, I have a plan! It's all planned out in my head! When else should I have gotten to this solution if not while being out and … all … that?" Flint blinked surprised as he looked down himself, finally realizing the heat radiating through his body. He suddenly felt electrified while he was all heavy and dazed just moments ago. He still felt a little fuzzy and awkward, but this simply was a stunning improvement. "How did I do that?" He asked confused.

"I told you it helps." Manny replied in his typical unimpressed voice.

"Heh. Heheh! This really IS awesome."

"Steeeve!"

"Flint? This solution you spoke of …" Flint turned to his dad, eyes first questioning, then widening as he got it.

"OH YES! My solution! I've made a solution for the food-problem!"

He saw himself confronted with confused looks.

"I know how to get rid of it! And not only out of sight! It's all in my head! All I need is my Lab and my … where is my labcoat? When did I change clothes anyway?" He looked down himself again, eyeing his clean pants and his blue-ish pacman-shirt curiously.

"Your clothes were all burnt and covered with food, we couldn't leave you lying around in those, the risk of you catching an infection was too high." Manny stated calmly.

Flint's eyes turned to his dad as he blushed slightly, and Tim simply nodded to reassure his son that it was indeed him, who had changed him and that Sam hadn't seen anything. Flint shoulders slumped down in relief and he used the moment of awkward silence to gather his thoughts and shake off the still existent light-headed-ness, which sadly didn't work too well. He cleared his throat.

"So, about the food-problem …" he began while carefully massaging his temples.

"Your lab doesn't look too good right now." Tim said.

"But my equipment is still in there!"

"Can you even stand, let alone walk?" Manny asked.

"Of course I can!" Flint exclaimed, immediately getting up and immediately tilting again, ending up in his father's arms once again. "… or not." The young inventor furrowed his brows in thought as his father settled him back onto the mattress.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"About three days." Manny said.

Flint managed to hold back the urge to gasp and continued. "How has the weather been these days?"

"Sunny, about 77° Fahrenheit." Sam stated moodily and this time Flint _did_ gasp. "It's the reason why we're in the gym. It's the biggest building that survived the food-storm technically unscratched and keeps us from possible mould-spores."

"Though we can't possibly stay in here forever." Earl piped in.

"The government declared ChewAndSwallow to be in quarantine. They won't let us get any help from outside to get rid of the food." Manny added glumly. Flint was out of words. How could they not want to help people? One thing was clear: He was not going to keep lying on this mattress, he WAS going to his lab and create his FLDSAMDFA. And he decided to say just that.

"I'm not going to keep lying on this mattress and do nothing, I'm going to my lab and I'm going to create my FLDSAMDFA!" he declared, pouting.

"Your what??" his friends asked in unison.

"FLDSAMDFA. Flint Lockwood's Diatonic Super Anti Mutating Dynamic Food Abrogate-or." Flint explained, the eagerness of his voice decreasing to a mumble as he again felt the heavy-ness take over him.

"See, the medicine is already wearing off. We can't let you do this, your body needs to recover first." The Guatemalan doctor told him.

"What was that anyway?" Flint asked the doctor, frustrated about being so weak again.

"Secret. Highly illegal in the United States."

"I see … It kinda worked like an energy-drink …"

"It increases your adrenaline-level to dangerous heights. Your body will be temporarily working, but it will be down twice as bad as it has been vitalized by the cocktail. You'd probably destroy yourself."

"Could you, like, triple the dose?"

The usually calm Manny jerked back in alert. "No way! Didn't you listen to what I just said?"

"I did. But what would you prefer, having _one_ nursing case--", he pointed at himself, then gestured around himself, "--or the whole population of ChewAndSwallow PLUS tourists?"

Manny didn't respond to this. The others eyed him with shocked and worried looks on their faces.

"Oh come on, guys, you know how little time we have!"

Still no response.

"Besides, it was me who invented the food, so it is only natural for me to make it disappear again."

Still no response.

"PLUS I'm having you at my side to look out for me, so what could possibly go wrong?"

"…"

"I know I can do this! Please? We don't have any other options …"

Manny eventually sighed. "Okay." He said.

"Thank you, Manny!"

"BUT you won't get it until we're at your laboratory."

"Deal!" Flint exclaimed with as much energy as was left in him. His cheer sounded like a hoarse whisper. This was going to be fun. In a way. Maybe. He eyed the others wearily as they prepared to leave the gym. '_They hate it'_ he thought. _'Can't blame them, really …' _He watched Manny approaching him, a protective face mask in his hands matching the mask he wore himself. The camera-man-doctor carefully slipped it over Flint's mouth. Tim appeared and lifted his son up carefully, bridal-style. Sam took her Doppler Weather Radar 2000 Turbo. Earl had run off to tell his wife and son he was leaving. They met up again at the front door of the gym, preparing to leave as fast as possible to make sure the door wasn't open for too long. Everyone took one last breath of unpolluted air, and then they stepped out, being watched by several citizens as they closed the door behind them and approached Manny's van. Flint's eyes widened in horror as he took in the sight in front of him.

_'… Oooh … this … is really rotten.'_

* * *

**A/N: Get the pun? -gets shot-  
Review, pretty please? See you around~. :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! thank you all so much~. on we go! cwacom by sony / EDIT: Got rid of some mistakes, thank you for pointing them out, Star's Snowfake!  
**

* * *

If ChewAndSwallow was a lunchbox which had been forgotten in a child's school bag for several hot and humid days, this was exactly what it looked and smelled like. Only in huge dimensions. Together with the sun glaring down onto the scenario it looked rather apocalyptic. Movement could be seen everywhere as a gentle breeze made the Mildew's fur swing, making it seem like a surreal underwater scene. Flint fought back the rising nausea as he gaped at the town rushing by the windows of the van. He turned to his father, frowning.

"Hey, dad?"

"Hm?"

"What about the ratbirds?"

"Ah, well, we haven't seen them for a while. Probably they've flown off somewhere else."

"I hope so …" Flint sighed, finding himself worrying for his life saviours. So far there weren't any ratbirds lying on the streets, though. "They're clever, they'll get through just fine." He murmered more to himself than anyone else.

The car made one last rough turn, then skidded to a hold in front of Tim's and Flint's home. Manny and Sam entered the back of the van and they sat together to gather the details of what had to be done next.

"Flint, are you sure you want to do this? Hey." Manny shook Flint a little to get him out of the dazed state he had drifted into. Flint immediately snapped out of it with a start.

"Huh, what ...?"

"I don't know, he doesn't look so good …" Sam remarked.

"I'm okay. I'd be better with the medicine though …?" Flint looked up at Manny pleadingly.

"On its way." Manny said and took out a flask while Tim propped Flint up into a sitting position.

"Listen, the dose I gave you back in the gym was thinned out, but this is pure. The effect will kick in fast. Got that?"

"Yeah yeah, got it. Could we then …?" Flint began to grow a little impatient. His fingers were tingling and if he had the energy he would've already run off. He quickly opened his mouth when Manny told him to and felt three bitter drops fall onto his tongue shortly after. Frowning, he closed his mouth again and swallowed.

"That was all?" he asked.

"Seriously?" Earl piped in.

"Just wait a moment." Manny told them, as they all observed Flint closely. The young inventor stared onto the car's ceiling, uncomfortable with all eyes glued on him, and waited. Dizzy, still dizzy, dizziness, oh. Getting warmer … getting warmer … warmer … getting --- HOT!

HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!!!

Flint shot up with a yelp, startled from his own body. Everything was burning with a heat he never thought he'd be able to feel. The rush of energy temporarily flooding his synapses, eyes growing wide, seeing nothing but flashes and flashes of light. The flow of his own blood roared through his ears as every single part of his body tingled and singed. He sharply took in a breath of air and his sight returned, sharper and more intensive than it ever had been. Actually, everything was very intense. He stared at his comrades who all had backed away from him, startled by his sudden reaction. All but Manny. Everything was vibrant, full of life, pulsating synchronically with his own pulse. His breath evened out and he blinked. Everyone was still staring, out of words. His gaze wandered to Manny who simply nodded.

"Let's do this." He said.

"… yeees … STORMING OFF!" and he jumped off the van and stormed off, leaving behind his stunned friends.

"Wow." Earl finally got out. "THAT was impressive!"

"Hey, won't you come?" everyone turned to Manny who was stepping out of the van.

"OH, yes, sure!" Sam exclaimed and they all followed him out of the vehicle to see Flint buzzing around back and forth between the house and the laboratory. Steve was flailing about Flint's shoulders, trying not to lose his grip at the pace of his friend. At the moment they stepped out of the car they saw Flint carrying lots of cables, an automotive battery, and a vacuum-cleaner as he half raced, half stumbled through the backyard, entering his tilted laboratory through a window near the ground, disappearing from sight.

"What does he want with our vacuum cleaner?" Tim mumbled confused. They approached the lab, listening to Flint's motivated talking.

"Applying main console to energy source! Adjusting energy flow … restarting computer console … SUCCESS! ----System down?! No problem! Getting back-up-disk!" Flint slid down from the monitors he was standing on – which were hanging horizontally in the air as the floor was now at the place of a wall - and onto the walls of his lab which were now the floor. Steve kept dangling at one of the monitors and watched Flint colliding with his father as Tim stepped in through the window at the same time Flint raced past it. He got up in high-speed, running off as if nothing had happened, shouting a quick "Sorry, dad!" into Tim's direction as he kicked aside a not-so-tasty-looking huge radish and dived into a pile of boxes, throwing its contents behind him as he kept searching, almost immediately shouting "FOUND YOU!" and running back to another pile of boxes he had built up to reach his computer.

Sam's, Manny's, Earl's and Tim's heads snapped back and forth and all over the place as they watched their friend buzzing around in his lab, fighting his way through the huge leftovers of the food-storm to get through to his equipment and fidgeting around with various cables.

"Hey Flint! Can we help you in any way?" Sam called out to him.

"Uh, yeah! Could you please check that area back there for some blueprints?" Flint replied, getting up and gesturing to a part in the back of the lab. "The blueprints for the FLDSMDFR must be somewhere there and I need them!"

"Alright!"

Flint turned back to his computer, mumbling "Restarting system …" as he perched himself onto one of the smaller monitors, staring down at the huge screen in the middle, and cheering as he finally got to see his computer living up. He then sat down properly with legs crossed, snatching the dangling keyboard and placed it onto his knees while starting his programming software. A black window appeared and greeted him with the blinking white cursor. He then paused, breathing steadily as he closed his eyes for a moment, his fingertips slightly tapping onto his lips as he gathered and sorted the information he needed.

Meanwhile Earl had climbed up to him to see what he was doing. He cowered down onto another monitor next to Flint.

"Hey, what are you –"

"Shhhh …" Flint interrupted him quietly.

"Oh, sorry …" Earl whispered in return as he eyed the frowning inventor curiously. It was amazing how this scatterbrained and hyper person was able to look so collected, serious and calm. Finally Flint's eyes snapped open and he turned his gaze down onto the monitor, moved his hands down to the keyboard and began typing. Typing at high-speed, fingers blurring by the pace of movement, his eyes following each and every line he wrote. Earl stared at the monitor for a few moments, eventually realizing that he didn't understand anything of Flint's writing and turned back to observe Flint. The young Lockwood, however, didn't realize that, succumbed into the arts of extreme-high-speed-programming. To Earl, Flint looked like a pianist at that time, his fingertips gracefully touching the keys, a concentrated, yet passionate look on his face. At that one moment Flint gained something he'd never thought of getting: Earl's respect. Earl Deveraux had never taken Flint seriously for as long as he had known him. Now he did. Flint, however, didn't realize that as well. He didn't register as Sam called out to them, too.

"Hey, we've found the blueprints!" she shouted over to them, waving them around. Earl turned around, ready to call something back, thinking this over and deciding to slid down and walk up to them instead of raising his voice right next to a working Flint.

"He's kinda busy right now." Earl explained to them. They all looked up to the lanky young man who was still succumbed into his own world of tags and codes, writing page after page at a rate that any other programmer would've needed days for.

"Oh …"

"Hm." Tim frowned at his son.

"And what are we going to—"

"Programming COMPLETE!" Flint jumped down to the floor again and jogged up to his friends. "Are those the blueprints? Awesome!"

"Yes, here." Sam offered the blueprints to Flint who gratefully took them and ran off again. Suddenly he was back, standing in front of Sam, eying her thoughtfully. Sam raised an eyebrow, questioning, but he just ran off again. Sam stared at him confused, then simply shrugged and turned to talk to Manny, only to be surprised to feel a pair of soft lips gracing her cheek ever so slightly. She turned around again, startled, to see flint's back, as he ran through the lab and quickly dived into a pile of what seemed to be his technical equipment. Realizing what Flint just did, Sam began to blush, her hand wandering to her cheek to touch the place Flint's lips had rested just moments before.

"Dissembling! Reorganizing! Checking blueprints for reference … applying radiation matrix! Welding … applying power-unit …. Nnngh …" Flint stopped in his tracks and rested his face inside of the palms of his hands for a second. The dizzyness went as fast as it had come, but left his vision fuzzy at its edges. _"Okaaay … this is bad, I gotta hurry!"_ he thought to himself. He felt two hands digging into his shoulders and turned to see a worried Steve hanging on them. He cracked a reassuring smile for him, saying "I'm okay, don't you worry." And then continued with his work. "Synchronizing microwave amplifier … Installing auto-mutate-recognition …"

While Flint was busy working on his FLDSAMDFA, the rest of the crew sat at a food-free corner of the lab, surrounding Sam who was working with her Doppler weather radar 2000.

"So, what is your forecast?" Earl asked her. Sam just sighed.

"Looks like the weather will stay as it has been the last days …"

"This is not good." Tim commented.

"If Flint's idea works we won't have to worry about it." Manny said.

"You're right. Besides –" _CLATTER!_

Sam stopped by the sound and turned around, eyes wide. "Flint?" And gasped as she spotted his lanky frame collapsed on the floor where he was working just fine only moments ago, the device he had been working on slowly slipping from his hand.

"Oh god … "

* * *

**A/N: That's it, already~. Reviews, anyone? I love reviews ....^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Updating! I hope it's not too short for your likings~. :]  
Cloudy is not mine, fanfiction is.  
On a sidenote, all this science-stuff I'm writing about probably is complete nonsense!  
Reviewreviewreviewreview ......  
**

* * *

Flint's friends rushed over to him, but he was already getting up again. Steve tried to help him sit and Flint chuckled, ruffling through the monkey's hair gratefully.

"Thank you, Steve. This fainting-thing is getting annoying …"

"Flint, are you okay?!" Sam skidded onto the floor next to him, grabbing him by his shoulders.

"I've … never felt better?"

"Liar." Manny said and a sheepish grin appeared upon the young inventor's face.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done." He explained while standing up. His legs didn't want to carry him though, so he just tumbled back onto the floor, and with an annoyed sigh he added "Oh, I think I'd rather sit ... could you hand me the FLDSAMDFA, please?"

Tim reached out to the named object and eyed it curiously. The resemblance to his white vacuum-cleaner was still there, but there were two straps added onto the container, so you could wear it like a backpack. Instead of the flexible tube were a lot of interlaced wires and cables which ended into a satellite dish, instead of the usual intake port. There was a handle right in front of the dish, so you could hold it up properly. The container had been obviously taken apart entirely and then recomposed with lots of blue tape, and a few colored light rays emitted from the cuts. At the place of the exhaust port was now a small monitor, with quite a few different buttons, keys and ports surrounding it. At the moment the monitor contained just an ERROR-message which was blinking steadily. Tim placed the FLDSAMDFA in front of his son.

"You owe me a new vacuum-cleaner." He stated.

Flint rolled his eyes and smiled, then fidgeted with an USB-stick, trying to stick it into the port. His hands had started to shake terribly. Sam finally took a hold of his hand.

"Let me help you, okay?" she asked smiling. Flint looked embarrassed, but nodded with a small smile and let Sam take the USB-stick. She stuck it into the port. The FLDSAMDFA lived up, quietly humming and beeping while reading and interpreting Flint's complex code, and finally the ERROR-message got replaced by a colorful operator interface, containing diagrams, formulas, and various other mathematical terms.

"May I introduce to you, the FLDSAMDFA, ready for action~." Flint declared proudly, even though his voice sounded tired.

"How does it work?" Earl asked, staring down at the odd object, slightly tapping at it with his index finger.

Usually Flint would've passionately dived into his explanation, rambling about the relations of micro-waves and molecule structures, getting into detail about cognition and compositions, but he didn't feel so well at the moment … quite shaky, to say the least. It was getting cold, but he was sweating anyway. The worst thing, however, was that he suddenly couldn't see. He tried to cover that fact with looking upwards though, as if thinking up how to reply.

"The machine detects the FLDSMDFR's biochemical characteristics and reverses the hydrogenetic mutation." Was what he managed to say.

"So you mean that it converses the mutated food back into water?" Sam exclaimed excitedly, and Flint nodded.

"But how do you handle this thing? I mean, look at all those buttons and those – Manny? What are you doing?"

Flint raised his eyebrows questioningly at Earl's comment and jerked backwards as he suddenly heard Manny right in front of him.

"You can't see."

His friends gasped.

"Well … you got me …" the young Lockwood replied nervously.

"Flint?!"

"Why didn't you say anything??"

"Steve!"

Flint raised one hand up to his forehead, massaging it slightly.  
"Please, could we just … I'm not feeling well … You need to know how the machine works BEFORE I pass out …" he begged, the words already slurry.

"… Okay." He heard Manny say in front of him, and shortly after felt two big hands propping him up by his shoulders. He gratefully leaned into his father's support, closed his eyes –they weren't helping anyway- and began to explain. He heard them following his instructions, his FLDSAMDFA beeping in agreement every now and then.

"…Alright, now point it at some piece … of food and press the switch on the handle."

"Okay … this probably won't explode." He heard Sam say and an amused smile crossed his lips. The soft click of the switch, a dark, metallic humming and a soft splash could be heard next, accompanied by the cheers of his friends and family. It really worked!

"Good job, Flint." Tim whispered into Flint's ear. Flint didn't respond. "Flint?" Tim shook him slightly.

"I… I'm here …"

"It's okay, you can sleep now."

"No wait … there was … something …" the sensation of drowning set in again, but he couldn't let go just yet, they needed to know, it was important! "… Manny …" he managed to get out, and Tim immediately called out to Manny for him. Manny looked up from the machine and went over to them, hunkering over Flint and holding a hand out to Flint's forehead.

"I'm here, it's okay, it's just the medicine wearing off. You have to rest."

"No … it's not … Manny …! There's a port … the van … you ……." And with that Flint once again fell silent, his body hanging limp in Tim's arms. The Guatemalan doctor checked his pulse and heaved a sigh. "He's out." He said.

"For how long, what do you think?" Tim asked, holding his unconscious son protectively to his chest.

"I really don't know. He's the first one to get such a high dose … and with the state his body is in … I really don't know." Manny replied, puzzling about what Flint's last words could mean. Sam and Earl stepped up to them.

"Flint, your machine is incredible!" Sam blurted out, before spotting him motionless in Tim's arms. A hint of guilt sounded in her voice as she bent down to stroke his hair affectionately. "I was so busy with the machine … I didn't even notice …"

"How long has he been out already?" Earl asked him worriedly.

"A few minutes." Manny told them.

"You know, we might be having a problem." Earl continued then. "The FLD-- … the machine is working, yes, but it's not really effective. I mean, with all those masses of food … it will take ages to transform it all!" Sam nodded slowly, his eyes still on Flint.

"We're talking about Flint's invention here, he must've had a back-up-plan. I mean, he DID have the kill-code for the FLMSMFRSR …"

"He tried to tell me something before he passed out. I don't know if he was thinking clearly though." Manny reported.

"What did he say?"

"Something about a port and the van." His friends looked at him incredulously.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?!" Earl exclaimed, frustration in his voice.

"VAN!" Steve shouted, just for the sake of taking part in the conversation.

"I think we should bring him back to the gym." Tim piped in.

"Oh, yeah, this is a good idea. Let's get the FLDSAMDFA and take off." Manny agreed.

Earl heaved Flint's machine up onto his shoulders and they headed back to the car. Only this time Earl was staying in the front with Manny while Sam sat in the back with Tim, Flint and Steve, so they could have some "family-time". They drove in silence, everyone caught inside their own thoughts. Sam looked out of the car-window, absentmindedly stroking the back of Flint's cold hand. Inside she debated about the problem Earl had pointed out. If they could just amplify the signal of the FLDSM-FLDSAMFA—oh whatever. They needed a source with a high transfer rate to accompany and carry the signal over bigger distances … she looked around the van … she LOOKED around the van … and realization hit her.

"OF COURSE! THAT'S IT!" she exclaimed and shot up, shocking Tim and Steve in the process.

"What? What is it?" Tim asked frantically.

She was about to reply when the van suddenly stopped to a halt, sending her tumbling over the floor.

"Woah?!" She cried out.

"What on earth--?!" Tim managed to say while trying to keep Flint steady.

"WOW!" Steve's translator yelled.

They looked at each other, dumbfounded. What was now?

* * *

**A/N: ta-daa~. tell me what you think, okay?^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh my I'm back! Who would've thought? Sorry for the long period of nothing-ness ... and I hope you'll think this is worth the wait. Yesh. Cwacom still isn't mine, this fanfiction still IS mine, all the science-stuff I'm writing about still is complete NONSENSE and I hope you enjoy~. And leave a review~. Can I has review, please? :]**

* * *

Sam had just gotten back onto her feet when the door opened and a frantic looking Manny (if he could even look like that) jumped in, a confused Earl right at his feet. Manny stepped up to Sam, Sam stepped up to Manny.

"I know what he meant!" both called out and they stared at each other, baffled.

"Wow, you really are a team. I'm impressed!" Earl stated.

"So that was the reason for the rapid stop?" Tim asked.

"I think so, he just hit the brakes out of nowhere and jumped out." Earl explained to him.

"Care to fill us in?" Tim turned to the weathercast-team, carefully shifting Flint in his arms.

"Oh, of course!" Sam replied.

"We think Flint might have had an idea to transfer the signal all over the globe." Manny explained to them.

"What? How??" Earl looked surprised.

"With the help of our News-Transfer-System."

"We'll connect the machine with our Weather-News-Network and the signal will be forwarded to WNN-HQ which transfers it all over the world!" Sam walked over to the computer-console of the van and turned it on.

"And this actually works?" Tim sounded skeptic.

"It is worth a try." Manny said, taking the FLDSAMDFA out of Earl's hands and walking over to Sam. He took one of the connection-cables out of the console and studied Flint's machine. There really was a free port, right next to the USB-port. "VAN" could be read in Flint's shaky handwriting right below it.

"Alright, here goes nothing …" Sam plugged the connection cable into the FLDSAMDFA and studied her computer screen. First there was nothing. After a few moments, there still was nothing. But then, finally, the FLDSAMDFA piped up and a window opened with exactly the same diagrams and formulas as displayed on the FLDSAMDFA's screen. The words "READY FOR TRANSMISSION" appeared and Sam cheered. "Flint, you are so awesome!" she mumbled to herself and was about to hit ENTER as a big hand stopped her. Sam looked up to Earl, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Earl?"

"Just a second."

"What? Why? The sooner the better!"

"Would you please just think that through? What will happen to those rescue-teams who are actually working on those food-masses?"

"Oh …"

"Imagine you are standing upon a huge donut and it suddenly turns to water? What do you think will happen?!"

"Oh Earl, I've totally forgotten about that!"

"Besides, the WNN blocks everything we send." Manny pondered.

"Hmm … then we'll just have to use our connections~." Sam finally concluded while taking out her mobile phone.

Tim didn't know what to think about this, but one thing he had to say, too:  
"We really should head back to the gym, so Flint gets a proper place to rest."

* * *

"... and then the chicken devoured me, with just ONE GULP!"  
The audience gasped. A small girl clasped her hands onto her mouth, mumbling through them in her high pitched voice: "What happened then?!" Brent looked around himself, proud of being able to entertain such an amount of kids with his disarming charms. He continued with his best super-hero-voice, an adventurous expression on his face. "And then … I died …" he said solemnly and another gasp rang through group of kids while the parents watched with either amused or disapproving glances. "But then I LIVED again! And I attacked the chicken from the inside out! And then …" He glanced up dramatically and waited a little to increase the tension. Just as he was about to continue with the story he saw the gym-doors open and his friends enter. He blinked, gaze shifting between his friends and those children in front of him. "… and then I became Chicken Brent and TO BE CONTINUED see you later!!" he said quickly and rushed off, jogging up to Tim and Co.

"Hey guys!" he called out, waving, just to be greeted by a "Shhhh…" from Manny's side as he mentioned not to the sleeping Flint, but to Sam who was involved into a discussion with her mobile phone.

"… yeah, yes I know that, but, just this time? You'll see, it will work! … How I know that? You could just trust me this time … you owe me one anyway for that comment about my glasses … yeah, yeah, it's okay, stop apologizing! Back to the topic, could you do it for me? For us? … WHAT?! …I … but … RRGH!" she exclaimed and ripped the phone off her ear, jamming it into Manny's direction. "For you." She grumbled. Manny looked up to the phone, then up to her and took it.

"This is Manny … Yes. Okay, thank you Patrick. Bye."

Sam stared at him as he gave her back her phone. "That was all?"

"Yes."

"I … it took me half an hour NOT to convince him and all you need to say is a 'YES'?"

"… Yes." Manny could have said more, like, that she was an intern who Patrick barely knew and that he was a longtime employee he trusted, but decided to keep it to himself since Sam seemed to be a little stressed.

"So you can do your forecast?" Earl asked.

"Which forecast?" Brent asked.

"And why are you carrying Flint around?" Brent asked.

"And where have you been anyway?!" Brent asked.

"And—"

"Brent!" Sam interrupted his asking-fit, heaving a heavy sigh. "You'll see that soon enough. Manny and I have to go, you can wait with … where's Tim? Ah, over there. You can wait with Tim and Earl by the TV, we'll be heading over to the van."

Brent watched with a dumbfounded expression as Manny and Sam ran off to their van, but eventually decided to move to Tim's side. Earl was already there, fumbling with a remote and cursing under his breath. Tim had just laid Flint down onto the mattress again, covering him with a blanket that was way too small for Flint's lanky body. His long legs reached out under the blanket and his Spray-on-shoes sparkled in the dim light of the gym. Brent eyed them warily.

"Mr. Lockwood?" he asked. Tim tilted his head into Brent's direction slightly, not taking his eyes off of his son.

"What happened to him?" Brent's eyes shifted from the Spray-on-shoes up to Flint's face. Tim didn't answer directly, but when he did his voice sounded tired.

"He's exhausted, is all." He said.

"Huh …" Brent decided not to press on the matter. They sat in silence for a little while. Tim eventually decided to say something, but just before the words could leave his mouth a loud frustrated "RAWR!!" emerged from Earl's direction, as he gave the TV in front of him a final kick which sent it off flying a few feet before (unfortunately, as Earl thought afterwards) landing on another mattress, safe and sound. Earl simply stared at that, turned around to the others slowly and finally stated matter-of-factly: "The TV doesn't work."

"So what?" Brent asked.

"This is bad …" Tim mumbled. "We'll miss everything."

"Miss what?"

"We'll miss the AUGHWHATTHE--?!" Earl cried out in pain as he took hold of his shinbone, hopping at his not-just-kicked leg. "Who was that?!" They all turned around and simply gaped at the person, or more likely, the thing that had just kicked the police-officer angrily. There it stood, his "head" cocked slightly to the side, as he tapped with one feet impatiently. Earl was out of words.

"GOAL, GOAL!!" the commentator on the screen shouted as the remote control TV glared at Earl as angry as a TV could glare. His "head" shifted to the TV on the mattress, then back to Earl, then back to the TV and then rested again on Earl.

Earl finally stopped hopping, but the stumped look didn't leave his face. That was, until his eyes lit up and he abruptly jumped to the mattress, heaving the not living TV back onto its place, frantically apologizing.

"So sorry, so sorry!! I don't know what got to me, are you alright?" He placed the TV neatly back into place, dusting it off carefully. "No bad feelings, right? Yeah, we like each other!" With a final pat onto the TV he had kicked away moments before he turned to the remote control TV.

"Hey walking TV! Your pal isn't quite working and we'd need to watch something really important, and, yeah, do you by any chance know a fully working heroic TV that could help us out…?"

The remote control TV continued to "glare", unimpressed. Earl decided to change tactics.

"Hm, you're right, maybe I should get one of those neatly sparkling new wide-screens from the shop …"

The remote control TV's screen twisted a little.

"The colours on those are much more brilliant anyway, and they have HD …"

The remote control TV shifted a little.

"You'd help Flint out a lot if you'd help us." Tim piped in, finally gotten the drift. That one worked. The remote control TV shifted a little more, then nodded. Tim smiled at him.

"WNN." He said and the remote control TV stood straight and changed programs. Everyone stared at it in anticipation, as the weatherman, Patrick, appeared.

"…erreport, Nancy, thank you! Now that we know the little beavers are doing great in that sunny weather we can joyfully turn our attention to …yeah." Patrick took a deep breath before blurting out: "Sam Sparks live from Chewandswallow please don't fire me!!" He pressed his eyes shut and pushed a button on his desk, and the short sound of someone shouting angrily throughout the weather-studio could be heard for a brief moment, before Sam appeared, obviously in front of the gym.

"Hello America, this is Sam Sparks, live from Chewandswallow, and I need you to _listen closely_!"

* * *

**A/N: Listen closely! x) Can I has reviews, please? :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OH BACON GUESS WHO IT IS. It's me, updating, hell must have frozen over~. Cwacom still isn't mine, this fanfiction still IS mine, all the science-stuff I'm writing about still is complete NONSENSE and I hope you STILL enjoy. 8)**

Flint: *poking V-hills nonstop*

Me: You're supposed to be unconcious!

Flint: Well, SORRY, I'm bored!

Me: ... Have fun, reading~. And review, pretty please? :]

* * *

Patrick Patrickson. The hero. The one who kept the world connected, by bringing together weather reporters and weather watchers all over the globe. The one who's job it was to be arrogant, and highly eloquent. The one on the Weather-News-Network's reporting desk at WNN-HQ which contained the broadcasting-buttons. Patrick Patrickson, the one who squeezed his eyes shut and pressed that one button (of doom?), triggering the live-broadcast coming from the banned island, Chewandswallow. Patrick Patrickson, the -

"PATRICK PATRICKSON!"

- the one who would receive one heck of a reprehension by his boss. Patrick took a deep breath and opened his eyes again, readying himself to end the upcoming rant as quick as possible, because he wanted his boss to actually hear what this young intern had to say. And there he was, small, chubby, bald, his blond-ish mustache vibrating with rage.

"What in the world were you THINKING? WERE YOU EVEN THINKING?"

"Please let me explain Mr. Scott—"

"We've got ORDERS from ABOVE to avoid any broadcasts from this region, you KNOW THIS!"

"Mr. Scott—"

"I'd love to just SMASH YOUR FACE RIGHT—"

"MR. SCOTT!" It was the first time in his career Patrick Patrickson ever raised his voice, and it totally caught Mr. Scott, head producer of the WNN, off guard. The young link man was baffled himself as well, but didn't hesitate to continue with the same determinedness and rigor, but in a lower volume. "She will explain everything." He stated and motioned to one of the screens in front of them. Mr. Scott glared at him silently at first, but eventually decided to turn to said screen, right when the young intern said "…and I need you to _listen closely_!"

Sam did her best to look professional, firm and trustable, like she knew what she was doing, and she was doing a really great job at it. She stood strong between this sight of what looked like an ill mildew-fantasy, the protective face mask which dangled around her neck instead of resting upon her mouth giving away a sense of courage. She adjusted her glasses and continued.

"This is not a weather forecast, but it's a forecast for what could happen to your place if it isn't already looking alike." She motioned at the mess around herself. After a brief pause (to let those words sink in properly) she continued once again. "The rotting food masses are a threat which is hard to be dealt with, not to say barely manageable if not even … impossible. We, currently located at Chewandswallow, have come to the conclusion that it is best to deal with something we know about instead of ignoring the fatal results of the food storm, and thus have come to a solution!" Sam moved to get something outside of the screen, and immediately returned with a strange device strapped onto her back, holding onto something that looked like a satellite dish which was connected to the device through several wires. "Food storms are unusual, thus it is only natural we haven't got a worldwide emergency plan to overcome this problem, but most of the world has an emergency plan when it comes to water." With that, she pointed the satellite dish to a heap of molding food next to her and pulled the trigger. A colored ray of light emerged from it, and the food transformed into water in just seconds, splashing softly to the ground.

Mr. Scott gasped. Patrick, too, even though he'd been filled in by Sam before. He could hear several gasps emerging from outside the production hall. New York gasped. America gasped. The gym located at Chewandswallow gasped. In fact, the whole world echoed in one huge gasp. Sam was unaware of that impact though, only hearing the collected gasps coming out of the gym. If she was, she'd be rather pleased. She continued.

"To make things clear, this machine doesn't turn just any food into water. The device tracks down the biochemical characteristics of the food replicated by the FLDSMDFR and reverses the hydrogenetic mutation. Simply put, it turns the food back into water. And it doesn't end here. With the help of our News-Transfer-System we will be able to transfer the signal all over the globe, and get rid of the molding food all at once!" The young weather girl took the device off her back and carefully placed it onto the ground, then turning to the camera once again. "Of course there will be a lot of water resulting from this action, but water in huge amounts at least is an enemy we're familiar with. We have experts who'll know how to deal with it and we would like these experts, governments, and rescue teams to sit down together and organize themselves. Contact the WNN for further planning, because we really can't wait much longer! Thank you for your attention. This was Sam Sparks, live from Chewandswallow."

Mr. Scott stared at the now dark screen, baffled. "We really have to hire her, I think." Patrick smirked at that.

Manny turned off the camera and pulled it down his shoulder, nodding to Sam reassuringly who was heaving a heavy sigh of relief. The broadcast was done, all they could do now was sit and wait. Manny stepped into the van, storing away the camera, then appeared at the door again and held out his hands for the FLDSAMDFA. Sam handed it over.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

"Probably the best broadcast you have ever made." Manny replied while taking the device out of his friend's hands. Sam had to smile at that.

"Let's get back to the others." She suggested once Manny had locked the van. The thick air started to make her feel sick, and she was craving a good bottle of water. They were almost at the entrance when the doors flung open wildly and Brent emerged, nudging their shoulders a tad bit too heavy, a huge grin plastered upon his face. "Guuuuuuuys, you totally rock!" he announced, leading them into the gym and closing the doors behind them. The gym immediately broke out into cheers, loud clapping and whistling, as the citizens greeted the weather-cast-team as their probable saviours. Sam stood, baffled and overwhelmed. Manny stood. He might've been baffled, he might've been overwhelmed, but his face wasn't readable at all, as usual.

* * *

The gym stood silently as the sun lowered itself behind the horizon, shadows coming out of their corners to succumb the rotten sight into darkness. Chewandswallow turned into a ghost town for another night, and not even the sounds of local ratbirds could be heard. The only place being alive was the gym, but the noise inside had died down to mumbles and soft rustling. Night time had arrived and many laid down to rest, even though most of them wouldn't sleep. Among them were our beloved weather-cast-team, the Lockwood- and Deveraux-Clan, and Brent. They had formed a cozy circle around a little flash-light, waiting.  
The hours after the broadcast had been quite eventful, with Sam's mobile phone ringing nonstop. Patrick had called several times (which left Sam quite baffled, because he usually let the workers under him do that job), to inform them about the going ons inside WNN-HQ. A lot of help-organizations, government-leaders (the president even!), and confused citizens had called permanently to gather information, plan things out, and congratulate and thank Sam for her brilliant appearance in TV. The President thanked her personally. Sam's heart had nearly stopped, not necessarily because of the fact he was the President of the United States, but because she hadn't believed it first and told him to "Stop being a freaking moron, Patrick, and tell me what's going on, darn it!" After realizing it was indeed the President she didn't hesitate scolding him for putting Chewandswallow in quarantine though. Scolding the President? It really felt good! Their spirits lifted more with every call they received, cheering after every ended call, because everything was working so well. Flint's enthusiasm seemed to have spread all around the world, motivating and triggering massive campaigns, preparing for the approaching water catastrophe. And everyone had to shake their heads at least a little about how ridiculous it actually was to look forward to a natural disaster like this.

One more call separated them from jumping into immediate action, and thus they waited. For hours already. The tension increased with every hour that passed, but there was nothing left to do. Tim, Brent, Manny, and Earl were playing cards, quietly chattering about the upcoming town cleanup, Earl with a sleeping Cal on his lap, and his wife leant onto his side. Steve was there, too, hanging on one of Tim's huge shoulders, curiously watching as they kept switching cards.  
Sam lay on the mattress, snuggled into Flint's side who hadn't moved all day. He didn't have a fever though, and his pulse was stable, and Manny had told them not to worry, but of course she did anyway. She wanted so much to tell him the good news, that his invention worked, and everyone went for his plan, and she eventually did, whispering it into his ear eagerly, placing a kiss onto his cheek after she was done with her story. But no reaction still, just his chest raising and falling steadily as he breathed calmly in his slumber. Sam's head rested next to Flint's, snuggled into the crook of his neck, while one of her hands rested upon his chest, right above his heart. Feeling his heartbeat was soothing, and soon their hearts synchronized into one steady beat, as if they had become one. Sam slowly drifted into the realms of sleep herself. Her eyes drooped. "Love you, Flint" She mumbled before falling asleep, and Flint's head turned to her direction as he whispered a "Love you, Sam". Sam just smiled in her absent state of mind, and even though Flint had said those words it didn't seem like he had actually waken up.

And up she bolted as her phone started shrieking.

* * *

**Yeah, mobile phones can really freak one out~. Reviews would be awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**I. Am. Terribly. Sorry.**  
**Qille seems to have suffered the most, so you will get an extra SORRY.**

**If anyone happens to read this, I AM SORRY.**

**I am very unsure of this chapter, it's been years since I've had my hands on fanfiction-ing, but I am trying my best!**

**Flint: *throws invisible coffee table at v-hills* YOU. LEFT. ME. UNCONCIOUS. FOR. OVER. TWO. YEARS!**

**Me: *hiding under invisible coffee table which is pointless*I AM SORREEEEH!**

**Contains spoilers for CWACOM 2. Movies and characters both belong to Sony Pictures Animation, Story is mine though. All that science and medical stuff is complete and utter nonsense~.**

* * *

Night lay heavy over the surreal landscape which once was Swallow Falls. The waves carefully nudged the docks at Swallow Bay, rocking back and forth the few remainders of some drenched toast boats. Mildew glinted and swayed in the pale moonlight. An empty and cracked, enormous walnut hopped down the town's abandoned streets as a little gust of wind loosely played with it. Chewandswallow had changed in a matter of a few days, from the attractive, lively, tourist magnet and food mecca, to this surreal, unsanitary, ghostlike shadow of a town. If anyone was wandering the streets in that moment they wouldn't dare say a word, too unreal the sight, too deep the feeling that the shattered buildings themselves were silently mourning the loss of brighter days, too looming the slowly decaying shapes of giant leftovers. Lost in it's grief, fallen in everlasting silence-

**_SLAM!_** Gym doors bounced off the walls violently as light eagerly poured out of the building around the form of a solid, door-filling shape. The giant, T-formed shadow stood strong on the concrete for another moment before the form stepped forward, revealing a very huge man in very tiny shorts, carrying a long camping bag across his shoulders. His head snapped around in sharp movements, taking in his surroundings in detail, before finally stepping aside to reveal the entry to the gym, barking out orders.

"Alright everybody, coast is clear! Let's move, move, move!" Earl called out, swiftly setting the camping bag aside, so he would be able to lend a hand and give reassuring pats on backs to several citizens as they rushed out of the gym, carrying bags, children and other supplies as well. All of the sudden the place broke out in a frenzy of colors and sounds, as the very determined residents of the ghost town flooded the place and brought it back to life. The officer watched proudly at the raised spirits of his fellow townspeople. Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the wall, Sam and Brent stood, handing out protective face masks.

"Oh god, this is really happening." Sam gasped in between her brief chats with some residents.

Brent didn't react to that though. He was fighting to untangle the cords of a couple protective face masks which dangled loosely around his arms.

"This is like a dream I once had!" Joe Towne chimed in as he passed by, swiftly picking one of the face masks out of Brent's face mask bundle, rendering him speechless. "Hey!" He finally called out to Joe's retreating form. "How did you do that?!"

The gym was emptied in only minutes. Only a few had stayed behind to wait until the masses had freed the entrance. While the officer and the former president of the backseat tried to keep the on goings outside in check, the weathergirl hurried to meet the remaining group of four halfway on their way to the exit. She offered them a smile once she arrived. "You guys ready to head out?" she asked, words stumbling over themselves in her hurry to get started. Just about the whole world was waiting for them anyhow.

Tim adjusted his hold on his son as they kept walking, nodding briefly to Sam's question. Flint's head shifted softly against his broad shoulder as he lay curled up in his father's arms. Tim could feel his son's heartbeat drumming evenly against his chest. He liked the feel of it. It was reassuring and calmed his nerves. Steve crouched between the crook of his neck and Flint's head. On any other occasion Tim wouldn't hesitate to pick him off, knowing very well how tempting it was for the monkey to get a hold of his mustache. But Steve only had eyes for his friend. Tim understood that, so he left him be. Sam walked up next to him to get a better view of her favorite inventor. "He didn't stir at all?" She asked, her voice tinted in worry, and frowned as she saw Tim shake his head. She carefully brushed one of Flint's many strands of stray hair out of his face, lightly stroking his forehead. "He feels warm." She realized, her frown growing deeper.

"Don't worry." Manny stated, and Sam wanted nothing more than to do just that. She glanced down to him as they neared the exit, though he kept his head straight ahead. "His vitals are fine. He has developed a slight fever, but this is normal in his current state." They stopped at the exit and Manny finally looked up, taking his cap off in the process, so they were able to see his eyes. "He will be fine, and he will wake up. I promise." He said calmly and gave them a tiny smile, before putting his cap back on and slipping into his usual neutral stance. Sam sighed and gave Manny a lopsided grin in return. "Thank you, Manny. I hope you're right." She took the face mask she had saved for Flint and stepped forward to carefully strip it over his head. Just as she was about to place the mask over his mouth Flint took in a sharp breath.

Sam froze in her tracks. Everyone froze. They stared in awe as Flint's face twitched shortly.

"There is … a leek in the boat! …" He murmured with urgency, and was gone again.

Nobody knew what to say to that.

* * *

"Any updates?" Earl asked as they met up in front of Manny's van. Sam checked her mobile phone for any missed calls, then shook her head. "Nope, we'll stick to the plan." She said, determination written on her face.

"What plan?" Brent asked in confusion. A collective groan could be heard after that. Even Tim stopped midway into the van and turned, his brows almost revealing his eyes.

"Seriously?" Sam asked exasperatedly, as she gave him an incredulous stare. Brent only shrugged, sheepishly with an apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry?" he replied to that, and Sam sighed.

"We talked about it at the gym? Right after that phone call?" Sam tried. No realization sparked in Brent's eyes.

"Remember the uproar when Sam couldn't find her phone and the complete gym went into a panicked frenzy trying to locate it while it ringed? You were the one to find it in the first place!" Earl offered, and here Brent's features lighted up. "That was fun!" he exclaimed. "I think I've set a new record for stool lifting!" Sam decided to simply ignore it.

"Okay, so here's the plan. First we gather up everyone and evacuate them to the Crab Mountains. From there Manny and I will start the transfer of the FLDSAMDFA's signal to WNN where they will broadcast it all over the globe! The leftovers will turn back into water, we won't drown because of our high advantage point at Crab Mountains, flood emergency plans all over the world will kick in and we will all be saved from any epidemics caused by giant rotting food!" She ended her speech enthusiastically, but sobered down shortly after. "What?" She asked with a puzzled expression at the amused stares she received.

"Nothing!" Brent piped up. "It's just … that was SO Flint!" he stated matter-of-factly, but grinning over both ears. "With flailing arms and all!"

"ALRIGHT no more goofing around!" Earl finally shouted as he squared his shoulders. "It's a long way to Crab mountains, so we better get moving!"

* * *

"And here we are!" Earl exclaimed as he moved past a giant piece of pie onto the platform of the Crab Mountain's highest point.

"Wow!" Joe Towne exclaimed giddily. "That didn't feel long at all!"

"Now just like we discussed at the gym! Women, children and our senior citizens all gather in the middle. Who's got the life vests?"

"Me!" Brent called out, dropping a big plastic bag from his shoulders as he stepped to the middle. He started handing out vests to parents and their children. "Here you go kiddos, only one per person!" Meanwhile Manny had stopped the van behind the crowd, currently helping some senior residents out of the car that he had picked up along the way. Sam hurried over to help him.

Tim was the last to step out of the van, with Flint still resting in his arms. He went straight to Earl. "Hey, Earl." He said, getting the attention of the police officer. "I know we agreed the strong men to gather around the circle and keep everyone together if the flood brushes this mountain." He started uneasily. Earl raised his brows as Tim continued. "I was wondering if you really need me there? … I … I can't just leave my son …" Tim's voice died out at the end and he looked down, partly in worry over his son, and partly in shame because he just asked that. Earl just sighed and rested one of his giant palms on Tim's shoulder. "I understand" he said solemnly and nodded. "If it were my angel son, and I wouldn't have Regina to take care of him …" he sighed and strengthened his grip on Tim's shoulder. "You go ahead and take care of your son. I'm sure there's still some space for you in the middle of that circle." Tim's frown eased as he looked up to Earl once more. "Thank you, Earl."

As the residents of Swallow Falls huddled together, Manny took the opportunity to drive the van a bit closer to them, and thus closer to the top of the mountain. He stepped out of the car again to see Brent approach him, two vests still in his hands. "These are for you!" he said while handing them to Sam and Manny. "You two will be on your own after all. Sure you don't want me to stick with you?" Manny nodded in thanks and stripped the vest over his shirt. "Si. You are better off protecting the residents." He stated. "We will be okay on our own, right Sam?" "Right!" Sam agreed eagerly, now dressed with a life vest as well. "Is everyone ready?" she asked, and Brent turned around to gesture to the crowd of residents behind him. "We're just forming the _group hug!_ Just about ready to roll!"

Indeed the crowd had started to form circles. On the outside of the circle stood the strongest men, forming a protective ring, holding tightly onto their neighbor's hands. This continued row after row. The center was formed by the children holding hands, followed by their grandparents holding hands, followed by their mothers (and Tim) holding hands (besides Tim, he held his son while the women next to him held onto his arms), and so on. From above it looked like the inside of a giant tree. Everyone huddled close together, in anticipation of the upcoming food transformation.

"Guess we're as ready as we'll ever be!" Brent exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay. Regain your position, we will start right away." Manny said as he turned and entered the van, Sam following close behind. Brent took his cue and ran up to the circle, filling the left gap next to Earl. "Brace yourselves." he said with suspension in his voice, then snickered. "I ALWAYS wanted to say that!"

Inside the van, Manny jumped up in front of the media console and rapidly started hitting buttons and modulators, while Sam prepared the FLDSAMDFA for action. She connected it to the media console just as it whirred to life. They had everything set up in seconds. Only one button needed to be pressed for operation rehydration to begin. They shared one last glance.

"This is it." Sam said nervously. "The whole world depends on us."

They both took a very, very deep breath, and turned back to the console.

"Here goes nothing." Manny murmured briefly, and, without further ado, pressed the final butto_**NSKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKK-K-KHHH …**_

The media console hissed and went dead.

Silence. Irritating, nerve cracking, stunned, heavy silence. The WNN news crew didn't dare to breathe that first few moments. The media console refused to, either.

_BEEP … BEEP … BEEP …_ the FLDSAMDFA said, displaying the words "ERROR: CONNECTION CLOSED – TRANSMISSION FAILED" in a matter-of-fact font.

* * *

"Welcome to San Franjose Hard- and Software IT Services, this is Sven how can I help you …. Have you tried to turn the device off and on again …." Sven drawled in a very, very bored tenor. "Ma'm, cursing won't solve your problem … have you tried to turn the device off and … hello …? Thank goodness. JERRY I'M GOING TO GET MORE COFFEE, YOU WANT SOME?"

* * *

Sam hung up and straightly head-desked in front of the media console. It didn't object. Why didn't it object? Why didn't it DO anything?! Manny appeared from below the console, holding a few very burned looking cables in his hands. He threw them loosely onto the console, running his hand over his bare head. "The whole inside looks like these." He said, defeated. "There is no way we can fix this." Sam reduced the very colorful reply in her head to a still very impressive groan. "Perfect! Now we can officially cross 'letting the whole world down' from our 'never want to do' list." The phone call with Patrick earlier had been everything else but pleasant.

"There has to be a solution, this can't be it already! I don't want my angel son to stay any longer in this dangerous environment!" Earl exclaimed from the van's entrance, gesticulation wildly. The group hug had dissolved for now, since nothing was about to happen anyway.

"I might have an idea about that." An unknown voice spoke up from behind.

Everyone turned to peer out of the van, seeing Tim had approached with a man around his age in tow. He was tall and lanky, with short grey, stubby hair and a just as stubby mustache, and warm hazel eyes, wearing washed out, dark jeans and a white t-shirt. They stared at him for a while longer. Most didn't recognize him. "This is Henry" Tim offered.

"Uhm, hi Henry!" Sam greeted him, but the bewilderment stayed firm on her face. Henry cleared his throat and started over. "The, uhm. I was the guy with the …" he gestured around his head "… big macaroni on his head?"

"Oooh!" they spoke in unison.

"Yes, that guy, hi." Henry continued "I'm an electrician, but I already heard your console is fried?"

"Yes." Manny stated, while putting his cap back onto his head.

"Yeah, I don't think I can help with that. But I'm working at the Swallow Falls TV Station, and I'm pretty sure they're having a console of a similar type inside their building. I've maintained it several times, and it's in good shape."

"Really?!" Sam exclaimed giddily. "Awesome! So there's still a way! Thank you, Henry, thank you!" Sam couldn't help but do a little happy dance to burst her spirits, and hug the lanky man in her excitement. The electrician started, but chuckled amused as he awkwardly patted her back. "Glad I could help." He said, and then turned as he heard a small voice call out to him. "This is my daughter, I better head back …"

"Oh, of course!" Sam said and quickly let go. "Thanks again, Henry."

"So!" Sam turned back to the others as Henry made his way back to the crowd "Where is this TV station?"

"You can actually see it from here." Tim explained and gestured over to the opposite side of the city below them. "Do you see the tower over there? The one with the olive on top? That's it."

"Oh, it isn't even that far away." Sam realized, even happier than before.

"Sam and I will take the van – if it still works." Manny pondered, then quickly retreated to the front of the van to try and start it. His small form visibly relaxed as the engine whirred to life and purred softly under the steering wheel. He gave it an affectionate pat before turning it off again.

"I've been there a couple of times, I can show you guys where the console is!" Brent offered.

"Alright then! Manny, Brent and I will head to the TV station, connect the FLDSAMDFA to the media console and then- wait, do we have to reprogram the FLDSAMDFA?" the weathergirl abruptly stopped at that thought, pondering it for a moment with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes." Flint said.

"Ohh no, no, no! How are we going to reprogram the machine while you're still uncon- wait WHAT?"

* * *

_**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP!**_

"You're awake!" Sam exclaimed with eyes the size of plates.

"I am?" Flint replied weakly, after a moment.

The group huddled close around Tim to welcome Flint back to the world of consciousness. Tim was so relieved that his knees gave out under him, as he slowly dropped to the ground. Manny immediately was at his side to support him, and, as soon as Tim stabilized himself, he checked Flint's vitals. His breathing was slow and even, eyes still closed, pulse normal. All in all, he looked as if he was still completely out of it. He briefly tugged on one of Flint's eyelids, carefully prying it open to check the pupil's reaction to light. It did react, though very late and very slowly. He gently closed it again. "That … hurt … a little bit." Flint reacted belatedly.

"Hmm." Manny said.

Brent threw his hands up in the air. "Oh please, do all doctors have to do that?!"

"How are you feeling, son?" Tim said, his voice heavy with worry. After a few beats of silence, Flint answered. "Dunno. Heavy? Can't move … also kinda … feels like dreaming to me, everything … am I? Where's Barry?"

"Who's Barry?" Earl whispered incredulously. "Do you mean Steve? He's actually on top of you."

"Steve!" Steve exclaimed, having climbed down from Tim's shoulder and onto Flint's stomach.

"No … Barry, like, Strawberry Barry?" Flint managed to say.

The group exchanged glances.

"I don't think he is awake." Manny finally said. "I actually think he's half comatose."

"What?" Sam replied, incredulously, while taking a hold of Flint's hand. "How is that even possible?"

"… I don't quite know myself. All I know is that he shouldn't even be able to be awake in his current condition." He studied Flint's face for another moment before adding "I thinks he is partly dreaming and partly in reality. Hence Barry."

They looked at him in stunned silence. Eventually Tim asked "Does he know what is dream and what is not?"

"No … I don't …'s confusing …" Flint answered that one, voice tiny, face unmoving in his not-quite-awake state. "Sam?"

"I'm here! I'm right next to you, holding your hand. Can you feel it?"

"… Maybe, not sure … but, about the FLDSAMDFA. I'll walk you through re-calibrating once we arrive … you know, at the TV station."

Sam stared down at him in wonder. "You heard all that? How long have you even been awake?"

"No." Tim intervened firmly. "I'm not letting you go up there. It's too dangerous, and in your current state …" He tightened his grip on his son slightly, hugging him closer to himself.

"Dad." Flint whispered, and Tim bowed his head to better hear him. "I … don't even know if this is real. But I can help … you helped me in my other reality … let me help here. Please let me." He tried to reason. "Everything feels … spongy … and vague. But the codes in my head are stable. And they feel important. Please let me."

Tim stared down at his son silently, pondering. The part with the other reality was confusing, but he understood his son. He sighed heavily and eventually replied. "Okay. But I'm going to carry you."

"… Thanks, dad."

"I'm going to stay here." Earl piped in. "Setting up the camp with our folks. You guys be careful. I'll have my mobile phone at the ready, just give me a call when

everything is set up, okay?"

"Okay, Earl, will do." Sam approved, giving him a firm nod. "So it's settled? Tim, Flint, Manny, Brent and I?"

"Steve!" Steve exclaimed.

"And Steve, of course!" Sam added, chuckling slightly. The group nodded in agreement, determination written all over their faces.

"Okay, let's go then." Manny concluded, climbing back up into the driver's seat.

And off they were while Swallow Falls' residents waved them goodbye, wishing them luck, and cheered for their rescue team.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah. I dunno. You may chase me now with pitchforks and torches.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So this is an update ... *pointing out the obvious***

**i've had an amazing proofreader this time, thank you a lot again! **

**Does anyone wonder where crab mountain is? Or the TV station? I actually found a picture online from a map of Swallow Falls. You should be able to find it at the search engine of your choice if you type in the following:"cloudymap-1 jpg"**

**Flint: *drums fingers on tabletop***

**Me: ALRIGHT ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Flint drifted. No. Floated. Hovered? Levitated, wafted, wandered … _'Oh this is ridiculous!'_ he exclaimed, though no one besides him would ever hear it. The young inventor had by now accepted the fact, or more likely, thesis, that he was trapped inside his own mind. At first it wasn't easy coming to terms with it. To be honest, he still didn't really approve. But he had already suffered through the five steps of acceptance (the FLINT LOCKWOOD way) _twice_, and wasn't in the mood to start all over again.

First, he shrugged it off.

Second, he panicked all over the place. This step was always very intense.

Third, he reasoned with the scientist within himself that there had to be a rational explanation, and thus, a way out of this.

Fourth, he PANICKED ALL OVER THE PLACE.

Fifth, he asked himself what the crab balls he was doing.

And repeat.

Flint took a deep breath, then another. There was still step number six. The one that differed from his usual way to a solution.

He could always just open up his eyes.

Or more like, wade through this thick layer of black and solitude, and eventually drag himself up and … awake. He didn't find out if this really was where he ended up, though. Flint's mind crossed his arms, pondering, while he continued to … let's agree on the term _'drift'_ for now … through dark and solitude. His dive into _'consciousness'_ usually ended up in one of two different places. Or, times. Time zones? Universes? Dreams? Both places were surreal, completely out of reality, but one of them had to be real. Right? Either that or he was done for. Trapped in his mind forever. Doomed. _'DON'T PANIC.'_ He took another deep breath. At least he had a place to retreat to when things on the surface got too overwhelming. _'Dark and solitude, it is!'_ He decided, but almost immediately backpedaled. _'No! I am Flint Lockwood, I don't do nice and easy!' _he scolded himself. _'Or, unsettling and creepy …' _he added as an afterthought. Besides, he felt lonely, very lonely. And no matter where he ended up, there was always one constant he could count on. No matter where he ended up, his friends would be there. _Always_.

_'Okay, easy. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in …'_ his mind said, preparing for his leap into the unknown yet again, bracing himself. _'… And go!'_

On one of his earlier journeys 'to the top' he had decided that 'waking up' felt like trying to dive through a thick layer of syrupy silence. Sadly it didn't get any easier with every time he started upwards again. He put all his strength in it, fighting to reach the border. And then, from one moment to another –

He heard himself laughing. It was loud, and brilliant and he felt GREAT. This felt so good. He snuggled a little deeper into his father's chest as his strong arms circled around him. So warm and nice. He heard a rustling behind him and immediately knew who it was. He knew why he was happy. He broke out of the embrace and whirled around eagerly. "Guysguyslook! I caught my first fish!" He exclaimed and showed off his catch proudly. "Way to go, Flint!" Brent called out, and all his friends were cheering with him. Sam enthusiastically threw herself into his arms, and, as he held onto her, just for a second, he got overwhelmed by this feeling he couldn't place. Like, he wasn't supposed to feel this happy, like he hadn't been here all the time and hadn't just saved the foodimals together with his friends, like he was missing something that seemed very important just seconds ago. But there was Sam in his arms, giggling into his ear as his fishing rod poked into her side, and the ominous feeling was gone.

* * *

"All right, one more time! Heeeave ho!" Sam exclaimed and pushed forward as hard as she could. "Heeeave ho!" The others chimed in, as they all struggled to clear the road from a huge meatball. "I wish Earl was here!" Brent cried out as he stemmed his back into the meaty obstacle. With one final "HEAVE HO!" the meatball finally decided it wanted to be somewhere else and lolled to the side of the road. A sigh of relief escaped all of them as they stretched their backs and tried to rid themselves from the sticky moisture the meatball had left on their hands and clothes. Brent looked around lazily, then gasped and started looking around frantically. "Oh no. OH NO! Where's Manny?! Did we bury him with the meatball oh my GAAAW—"

"I'm behind you …" Manny's dry voice appeared behind him, startling Brent in the process. "But it is good to know you care." He added, secretly amused.

"Ok!" Tim said, wiping the last traces of meat sauce from his hands. "Let's get going, before this thing … decides to roll back on the road or something." Just on cue the meatball decided to tilt a little to the right, resulting in the group of four staring, then turning and making a beeline for the van. Manny and Brent jumped into the front of the van, and Manny quickly started the engine. Tim and Sam hopped into the back and rapidly closed the door as the van whirred to life. They resumed their positions on the floor, sitting down across from each other. Before he sat, Tim gently lifted his son up from the floor, and Steve scrambled from Flint's stomach up to Tim's shoulder. Sam carefully draped Brent's track suit jacket around Flint's resting form, then leaned back against the cabin's wall. She noticed Steve's calm and attentive demeanor, and immediately knew Flint hadn't stirred at all while they were outside working on the meatball. She sighed as the van started to rock from side to side from the obstacles on the road.

Flint had come around a few times while they were on the way, but never stayed long. He had always been very disoriented, but tried his best to grasp the current situation, and calmed as soon as he knew they were all with him. He had told them about the 'other side'. about Barry, and a Chester V. Brent once commented that he had very odd dreams, to which Flint simply replied that this right here was a very weird dream as well. The weathergirl's gaze wandered from Flint's sleeping form down to her hands. She had held his hand every time he woke up, but he was never able to feel it. She had asked every time. It worried her. It was as if he was surrounded by them all, but still all alone. Manny had reassured them that this was normal though. His body had shut down to build up its strength. Like on standby, he explained.

"You worry too much."

Sam looked up to see Tim's gaze fixed on her for once. She gave him a lopsided grin in return. "How about you?"

He shrugged. "I worry, too." His gaze wandered back to his son. After a moment he continued. "But he is special. He always gets back onto his feet." Sam looked on with a small smile on her face as Tim chuckled lightly and shook his head. "You wouldn't believe how many times he has been catapulted out of his treehou- _lab_, by one of his inventions. He always came out unscathed. Maybe a little bump on his head, or a few burns here and there …"

"You sure have an exciting life with Flint by your side." Sam concluded, amused, and happy to see a genuine smile on Tim's face for the first time in two days.

"I surely do." Tim nodded in agreement. They sat in comfortable silence as the van continued rocking. Finally Tim gathered the courage to address Sam about another matter.

"You could, too, you know." He said, and Sam gave him a puzzled look.

"Could what?"

"Have all the excitement. You know … with Flint." Tim stammered. Sam immediately felt her cheeks burn up. Her mouth opened and closed a few times in an attempt to react. "I … I could?" she finally gasped. Tim's shoulders rocked as he chuckled again.

"I've seen the looks you share … and, frankly. How he acts around you … he reminds me of me, when I first met his mom." Sam's eyes widened at the mention of Flint's mother, and was now successfully rendered speechless.

"You're good for him. You seem to ground him in a way I never was able to." Tim closed his eyes shortly (not that she could see that), and took a breath, before looking her straight in the eyes again. "I hope you will become a part of both our lives."

Now Sam definitely had tears in her eyes. "Oh Tim …" she breathed, genuinely. "I would love to." They smiled at each other for another moment before Tim cleared his throat, then sighed.

"… I can't believe I said that without Steve's help." He muttered and Sam laughed heartily about that while Steve lived up by the mention of his name, hopping excitedly and shouting "Steve! Steeeve!"

Then, all of a sudden, things turned haywire.

Steve stopped in his tracks, his monkey thought translator calling out "Danger! Danger!" Shortly after that Brent's voice could be heard as he shouted "WATCH OUT!" And then their world toppled over as something slammed into the van. The van swerved and yanked violently, before being ripped off its wheels, tilting harshly onto its side. Everything roared around them. The van kept sliding on its side for another moment, and abruptly skidded to a halt. All went silent.

* * *

The universe shifted around him. Fast. That was the only way he could describe what he experienced at that very moment. Like, remember those old movies where the actor sits inside a car and furiously turns the steering wheel left and right while a huge picture of a tree lane is being shoved through the frame to make it look like he was driving? Like that, but a lot faster. Or wait, even better, like that short, blurry moment when you shift to the next slide. That is a LOT better. While he stood, unmoving, the whole foodimal jungle around him rapidly fled to the left. He felt the strong pull in his chest and gasped from its sheer pressure. It felt like his surroundings were clawing onto him in a desperate attempt to stop their movement. A high-pitched whistling noise ripped through his mind as the smudged colors passed by. They eventually vanished into the blackness of 'dark and solitude' for a split second, before everything transformed into a tumbling and roaring sound collage, yanking him forward and all around the place, until everything abruptly skidded to a halt. All went silent.

* * *

All was silent. Besides Brent. Brent was still alive. He was pretty sure of it. Eyes wide as plates, he stared out of the windshield while continuing to loudly hyperventilate. The sight wasn't that awesome, it actually was just a huge pickle, blocking his view. The pickle had stopped moving though. He appreciated that. He decided to stop hyperventilating. Maybe the pickle would appreciate that in return. He eased his death grip on the door handle and was only mildly surprised to hear it clatter as it fell and hit the ground. As he let his body finally relax he slouched to the right – or more likely, the bottom. His head bumped against the side window. "Yeaouch!" he exclaimed and yanked his head upwards again.

"Are you okay?" Manny asked.

"Yes, just hit my head-WHOA!" Brent replied as he turned and was confronted with a pair of brown eyes. Frankly, he had never seen Manny's eyes before, and simply disregarded the fact Manny could even have those.

"What?" Manny asked.

"Nothing! … Uhm … you lost your cap?" he said meekly while mustering the driver. Manny remained unmoving for a moment, just blinking once. Brent was taken aback by the amount of worry and gentle-ness that radiated from the cameraman's eyes. The moment was gone right after, as Manny proceeded to get a grip of the upper half of his seat belt before unbuckling it. His small body swung downward while he kept a firm hold onto the belt to stop him from crashing into Brent. Resting his feet onto the steering wheel he pushed himself up to try and open up the driver's door. Meanwhile Brent decided to follow Manny's example and unbuckled his own seat belt. The whole van rocked as he slammed onto the floor which was now the right side of the car. Groaning, Brent stood up and glanced upwards to see Manny's calm eyes on him again, as he dangled back and forth from the sudden movement. "Sorry …" he said sheepishly and got a hold of Manny's feet to stop him from swinging. "Could you help me with the door please?" Manny asked, and Brent immediately stood straight. "Can do!" He climbed upwards onto the ledge of his seat and pushed against the jammed door. After a few tries it finally gave way and he clambered up, getting a hold of Manny's arm and lifting him out of the car behind him.

* * *

Flint lay still for another moment as he let the situation sink in. He was awake. His body singed and tingled, and his eyes still felt heavy, but he was _awake_. The only thing he could see was the blue fabric of his father's shirt though. He stemmed himself off of his father's chest, brows furrowed in worry. "Dad?" he said, his voice raspy, as he gently shook his father's shoulder. Tim groaned and sat up, rubbing and twisting his sore neck. "I'm okay, Skipper." He mumbled, and then, finally getting a grip on the current situation, blurted out "Flint!"

"Excited!" Steve's monkey thought translator exclaimed as the monkey hopped from his position on the roof straight into Flint's arms.

"Hi …!" Flint greeted them sheepishly while hugging Steve close.

"Flint?" Sam stammered, getting up from behind them, holding her head. Flint was immediately at her side. "Sam! Are you okay?" he asked as he helped her up and gently cupped her face to check her head for any major bruises. "I'm fine! Shouldn't I ask you?" Sam answered, an amused smile tugging on her lips. "If I'm okay?" Flint looked down on himself. "Yes … I think so. A little sore, but. Yes." He replied. Then, looking around the van's tilted interior, he asked "What happened?"

"No Idea, son. But maybe we should get out of here and find out." Tim suggested.

The van jerked violently for a small moment.

"Maybe you're right, dad." Flint replied warily, stepping forward. He immediately started to sway and Tim took hold of Flint's arm. "Whoa, nice and easy, Skipper." He said as he steadied his son. Just then the van's door above them creaked open and two heads peeked in.

"Oh GREAT, you're all okay!" Brent exclaimed.

"And Flint is awake, hey Buddy!" Brent exclaimed.

He kept chattering as the two helped their friends out of the van. Apparently the van was hit by a food avalanche – smaller than the one that flooded the whole island, but big enough to topple over a van. Eventually they stood together on top of the former left side of the van and stared at the mess around them.

"… and yeah it was super scary and stuff! And Manny lost his cap. OH WAIT I CAN SEE IT!" Brent exclaimed again and promptly dove back into the front of the van. The others busied themselves with trying to keep their balance while Brent's movements shook the whole vehicle.

"I … kind of missed that." Flint confessed, a lopsided grin appearing on his face as he stared after Brent. He then turned to take a closer look at the car, Tim never letting go of his lanky arms to keep him upright.

"The axes are broken. Even if we would get her upright again she wouldn't get us anywhere anymore." Manny offered.

"Wait, your van is a she?" Sam piped in.

"My chiquilla." He replied, bowing his head down. "I didn't notice the avalanche until it was too late. I'm sorry to have put you in danger." He added quietly.

"Nonsense!" Brent exclaimed. His head reappeared at the car door. "If you hadn't turned the car we would have been MUSH!" He heaved himself out of the car again and sat on the ledge. "You were awesome dude!" The blonde dusted off the cap he just fished out of the car and offered it to Manny, who gratefully took it.

"Yeah, I don't think I would've gotten us out of this mess …" Flint said thoughtfully, eying the masses of rotting food surrounding them warily.

"That's because you are a terrible driver." Tim offered.

"Why thank you, Dad …!"

Sam nudged her co-worker's shoulder playfully, like he usually did when she was upset. He gave her one of his rare smiles (and his eyes even twinkled!) as he straightened himself. While the others kept chattering about Flint's driving style ("You are almost biting into the steering wheel when you drive!"), Manny discreetly slipped his cap back on. Now, feeling less exposed, he got straight down to business. He swiftly jumped into the back of his chiquilla and picked up the FLDSAMDFA. He lifted it out of the door for the others to notice, and soon enough Brent grabbed it and pulled the device plus Manny back out of the van.

"Think it still works?" he asked Flint as he set it down in front of him. Tim helped his son into a sitting position, so he could take a closer look. The young inventor quickly pushed a few buttons, urging a few satisfying beeps out of the machine. "Yep, still functional." He said relieved. "So, since I've been out for most of the trip and everything I remember is kinda fuzzy … what's the plan?" he asked enthusiastically while Tim lifted him up to a standing position.

"Get to the TV station in one piece, hook up the FDSMRAMDFA to the media console and get rid of the rotting food." Sam quickly summarized.

"What are we waiting for?" Flint said with determination in his voice, took a step forward and tumbled sideward.

"This would be a problem." Sam said. Brent didn't think so.

"Who wants a PIGGYBACK RIDE~?"

Flint deadpanned. The rest looked appreciatively at Brent. Brent stepped in front of Flint, turned and wiggled his back into his face.

Flint groaned.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Flint: *still groaning***

**Me: so much FUNNNN!**


End file.
